Sayajin Fall
by Alexander-The-Real-Champion
Summary: Este Fic habla sobre el pasado de los sayajin, el destino de estos, la leyenda y el fin del destino, el regro y el nacimiento de una leyenda Reviews Porfis


Saiyajin Fall

* * *

Esto sucede dos meses después del final de GT

* * *

Estaba un día Trunks volando Ve un resplandor caer a 50 o 60 kilómetros de donde el esta, parecía ser una nave, no se veía muy grande así es que Trunks sale volando con dirección a la nave, esta es vieja y parece que se destruyo por la caída, Trunks siente un Ki enorme de mas de 15 000 000, su sorpresa era que era un sujeto con una chamarra roja con la armadura Saiyajin adentro, pero esta al igual que su chamarra es roja con negro.

Trunks siente un Ki muy similar y un rostro que ya había visto el aumente su Ki, el Muchacho de chamarra lo ve y pregunta.

. ¿Quién eres?

Trunks lo ve y responde

. Eso mismo te iba a preguntar

El Ve a Trunks y le dice:

. Insecto quítate de mi camino si no quieres morir

Pone una sonrisa malévola, mueve su cola de un lado a otro y lanza una bola de energía púrpura que lo hiere.

Mientras tanto en la Capsule Corp, Vegeta entrena y su mente se encuentra muy mal por la partida del insecto de Kakarotto.

(Maldito Kakarotto se fue y nunca me dio mi pelea para demostrar mi superioridad¿Huh¿Qué fue eso un ki muy grande pelea con Trunks¿Ese Ki me es demasiado familiar como si lo conociera?)

Vegeta sale de una capsula de gravedad su cola que recupero gracias a las esferas de Namek y se va volando a donde esta la pelea.

Mientras tanto Trunks esta peleando con el sujeto de chamarra, este ve hacia el horizonte y dice:

. ¿QUÉ KI TAN Impactante?

Trunks lo ve y sonríe además le dice:

. Ese es mi padre El REY VEGETA

El desconocido se pone pálido por una razón después le dice:

. No Importa si es Vegeta o si es Nappa, será derrotado por mis manos

Después el esta detrás de el con su poder en supersayajin fase 4 lo tira de una golpe en el estomago, pone su mano para darle un remate de un ataque de energía, pero ve su rostro, lo carga y se lo lleva volando.

En la Capsule Corp Vegeta Cae volando con el desconocido en brazos, lo mete en un cuarto y sale, Bulma entra al cuarto con Bra ambas salen y no creen lo que vieron, Bulma Grito:

. VEEEEEEEGEEETAAAAAA

Bra vio a su madre y se puso pálida, no podía creer la cara de rabia que tenia, en esos momentos apareció su padre, Vegeta llego y vio a Bulma con cara de seriedad después le dijo:

. Vamos a hablar en privado

Bulma como una loca histérica después de calmarse le pregunto:

. ¿Quién es el?

Vegeta la ve y se le queda viendo en esos momentos entran Trunks y Bra preguntando lo mismo, el desconocido entra agorándose el estomago y los ve, después de un episodio de miradas el les dice:

. No he sido presentado soy Gerkhin, no soy lo que creen, no soy el hijo perdido de Vegeta, soy su sobrino.

Después de interminables segundos de una inspección de ver quien o que era, le dieron vueltas viéndolo, el puso cara de desesperación y enojo, después se arto y grito:

. Podrían dejar de hacer esooooo

Bulma lo vio y le pregunto a Vegeta:

. ¿Tenias mas familia aparte de tu padre?

Gerkhin los ve con cara de sorpresa y le dice:

. ¿No te había contado nada de su familia aparte de su padre?

Vegeta lo ve y le responde:

. Debido a que no lo considere un tema interesante

Gerkhin lo ve y le pregunta:

. Nunca le hablaste de mi Madre

Vegeta lo ve y le dice:

. Mi hermana deshonro a la familia al irse del planeta, es mas me sorprende que No la mataran.

Gerkhin lo ve y le pregunta:

. ¿Qué diablos hizo para deshonrar al trono y que soldados fueran a intentar matarla?

Vegeta lo ve y le responde:

. Nunca lo supe mi padre e incluso mi madre nunca me lo dijeron, Nappa evitaba el tema y Raditz decía que nunca lo supo.

Gerkhin puso cara de extrañado y le pregunto:

. ¿Es verdad que ese maldito Ice Jin que destruyo nuestro planeta esta muerto?

Vegeta lo ve y mueve su cabeza dándole la respuesta, Gerkhin lo ve ve y pone una sonrisa, intenta salir del cuarto pero es detenido por Vegeta, Gerkhin ve a Vegeta y le pregunta:

. ¿Por qué diablos me sostienes?

Vegeta lo ve y le dice:

. Quiero respuestas

Frunce el seño y le lanza una mirada asesina , Gerkhin lo ve y le dice:

. Dispara tus preguntas, tengo mucho tiempo, pero poca paciencia

Vegeta lo ve y le dice:

. Primero báñate

Gerkhin ve a Vegeta y ve su ropa, rota y sucia su aspecto demuestra lo mismo pregunta:

. ¿Dónde esta el baño?

Vegeta lo dirige hacia el baño, Gerkhin entra al baño y se ve su cuerpo desnudo, igual al de Vegeta, un poco mas delgado con menos músculo, con cicatrizes por todo su cuerpo, mas alto, su cola se mueve mientras se baña Vegeta se va.

Bulma entra y pone ropa al lado de la toalla, es una camiseta rosa que dice bad boy atrás.

Vegeta va a la terraza, en eso es interceptado por toda su familia, Vegeta los ve con cara de extrañeza y enojo, pregunta un poco enojado por que lo vean de tal manera:

. ¿Por que me ven de esa manera de extrañeza, como si fuera otro?

Trunks se río y le respondió:

.Es que te comportas con el raro

Vegeta los ve y responde:

Ja ahora resulta que debo darle explicaciones a lo demás de ser como soy, además de actuar como los demás quieren

Bra lo ve y le responde:

.No es eso, pero no extraña que no lo mates en este momento

Vegeta los ve, sonríe y responde:

. Esta bien si los hace sentir mejor voy a matar a ese insecto miserable

Carga un ataque de energía y se va caminando, empiezan a gritarle:

. Estas loco

Intentan detenerlo, pero se oye un grito es Bulma que gritaba:

. Vegeta deja de actuar como niño

Vegeta la ve y pone un gesto de enojo y le responde:

. Cállate mujer tu no puedes darle ordenes a Vegeta

Bulma pone cara de indignación y le dice:

. Vegeta deja de actuar de esa manera, te guste o no ese muchacho es parte de tu familia

Vegeta la ve y le responde:

. Ya lo se Mujer, pero de todos modos no es mas que otro Sayajin mas, solo que no comprendo por que esta en la tierra.

Bulma ve a Vegeta, Trunks y Bra van a hablar pero antes de eso se oye un grito, es Gerkhin que dice:

. ¿Qué es esto¿Soy un chiste para ustedes o algo por el estilo?

Entra Bulma y le dice:

. Se te ve bien

Gerkhin la ve con cara de enojo y rechinando los dientes, le dice gritando:

. ¿Quién diablos creen que soy? Voy a destruir su estúpido planeta de la faz del universo

Se va caminado para salir por la puerta, pero esta se abre y entran, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Chaoz, Yajirobe, atrás de ellos venían Krillin, A.18 y su hija Marron, todos lo vieron maravillado y le dieron vuelta, hablando entre ellos mientras lo veían, el se desespero y les grito:

. ¿Qué hacen insectos despreciables, podrían dejar de molestarme?

Krillin lo ve y le dice:

. Tranquilízate

A lo cual le respondió:

. A mi nadie me da ordenes, mucho menos unos insectos miserables como ustedes

Vegeta aparece y ve la escena, después se oye que les dice:

. Salgan de mi casa insectos miserables, antes de que acabe con sus miserables vidas

Vegeta carga un ataque y se los lanza, Gerkhin sonríe y se tapa su sonrisa con la muñeca de la mano, después se ve como Yamcha y Krillin intentan hacer un ataque muy conocido:

. Kameeee Haameee Haaaaaaaaa

Gerkhin desvía el ataque un ataque de energía que sale de una mano, ellos lo ven y el incrementa su ki para amedrentarlos, ellos retroceden al ver que va a atacar, en eso llega Bulma

Ve la escena y grita:

. Vegeta

Vegeta la ve y le pregunta

. ¿Qué pasa mujer?

Bulma le responde:

. Dile a tu sobrino que se calme

Vegeta la ve y le dice:

. Es un saiyajin es libre de hacer lo que quiera y mas con esos insectos

Gerkhin los ve y prepara un ataque de ki ellos se ponen en pose para pelear Gerkhin baja los brazos, lo ves y musita:

. Son unos insectos solo desperdiciaría mi Ki

Intenta salir por la puerta, pero Vegeta lo intercepta preguntando:

. Dame las respuestas

Gerkhin lo ve y frunce el seño, además de verlo, le pregunta:

. ¿Qué quieres saber?

En esos momento llegan Bra y Trunks.

Vegeta lo ve y le pregunta:

. ¿Dónde esta tu madre?

Gerkhin se cruza de brazos y le responde:

. Muerta desde que tengo 3 años

Vegeta lo ve y Bulma pone cara de horror al ver a ambo sayajines decir que murió como si no fuera su pariente, Vegeta pregunto:

. ¿Cómo murió?

Gerkhin lo ve y le responde:

. Cuando me transforme en supersayajin, era muy peligroso inclusive me temían, intentaron matarme grave error, fracasaron, en ese momento destruí el planeta donde estaban.

Bulma, Trunks y Bra ponen cara de horror, los demás ponen caras diversas, Vegeta y Gerkhin se veían demasiado tranquilos, Trunks le pregunto:

. ¿Cómo pudiste matar a tus padres?

Lo ve y sonríe, además le responde:

. Vegeta abandono a sus padres, pero por lo que veo fue mejor padre que los míos

Los ve e intenta salir, Vegeta lo detiene poniéndose enfrente y le dice:

. Aun no termino de preguntar

Gerkhin pone cara de resignación y le dice:

. Continua

Vegeta lo ve y pregunta:

. ¿Qué edad tienes¿Dónde naciste y día?

Gerkhin se sorprende por la pregunta y le responde

. 17 años, nací el 15 de Junio en un planeta llamado Wertarj

Vegeta se agarra el mentón y lo ve y le dice

. Wertaj fue el planeta que destruiste, por eso los ki de ese planeta desparecieron

Gerkhin lo ve y le responde:

. Ese era el planeta donde se escondieron, además que Wertarj nunca fue un planeta que me gustara, hacia mucho calor.

Vegeta lo ve y sonríe, le responde:

. Es un planeta con 3 soles y es desierto

Gerkhin le responde:

. Deja de divagar Vegeta ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Vegeta lo ve y le responde:

. Se que te tome con la guardia baja, muéstrame tu verdadero poder

Gerkhin lo ve con sorpresa y le pregunta:

. ¿Por qué me pides algo tan ilógico?

Vegeta lo ve y le grita:

. Hazlo en este momento insecto

Gerkhin trata de expulsar todo su poder, Vegeta no se ve impresionado, lo ve y le dice:

. Ja eres mas débil de lo que pensé

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Comentarios del creador:

Se que esta en un inicio flojo, pero tenia que presentar al personaje, solamente que después de un tiempo se dijo todo, el siguiente sera mejor.

Comentarios y mentadas a 


End file.
